


We have all night to fall in love

by Antisocialbutterflie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: Phil looked out of the window after checking his watch. He grinned when he saw the young man walk up his stone steps into the garden behind his house.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	We have all night to fall in love

Phil looked out of the window after checking his watch. He grinned when he saw the young man walk up his stone steps into the garden behind his house. Today, he was wearing some black skinny jeans and a black and white jumper. Phil watched as the man looked around for a minute before walking over to the tulips. For about a month now, this man had come to Phil's garden at the same time every Friday to steal some flowers.

This time, however, Phil was going to intervene. Getting up from the couch, he walked over to the back door of his house and opened the door. “You know, it’s quite rude to steal flowers from a stranger,” he called. The man jumped and turned around, the small bouquet of tulips in his hands.

The man blushed bright red and began to stutter out apologies. Phil started talking as he walked closer. “Hey, no, it's fine. But next time, could you ask please? It's hard work growing flowers. And I don't even like gardening. I just do it to get something done.” Phil laughed at himself. “Anyways, I was wondering how pretty your date had to be to steal flowers for. Can I come to just meet her?”

“I... Uh... ” the man said, face still bright red. Eyes impossibly wide. Cartoon-like wide. Phil forced himself to keep a straight face and not laugh like he desperately wanted to do.

“Don’t worry, I'll leave right after. Wouldn’t want to intrude on your date. Anyway, where are we going?”

“Um... I usually just walk. It’s not too far from here.” The man looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it.

“Okay. Let's go. By the way, my name’s Phil. Yours?”

“Dan.”

They walked for a few minutes in awkward silence before coming up on a chain link fence. Dan started mumbling out an explanation when Phil realized where they were. “Um, I wasn’t actually going on a date. I was coming to visit my mum. She died about three years ago and I always visit her grave as often as I can. I just got fired recently so I've had more time to come and visit her. I forgot flowers the first few times and I saw your beautiful flowers and thought that you wouldn’t really notice a few missing. Then, I've been a bit low on money and couldn't really afford flowers. So I took a few more of yours... I was going to stop as soon as I got a job and could buy flowers without going hungry. They are really expensive, you know. Way too much for some simple flowers, not even a full bouquet. Okay, I'm shutting up. Again, though, I'm sorry.” Dan put his flaming face in his hands when Phil didn’t say anything for a few more moments. “Oh, you hate me even more now, don’t you?”

“No! no, of course not. Why didn’t you tell me earlier? I would have happily let you take my flowers. And it would have saved me from asking you to visit your date when you were coming to a cemetery. I was... I was just kidding, giving you a hard time because of the flowers, I didn't think... ” he sighed and pulled himself together “I'm sorry, though, about your mum. My best friend died in high school. I know it's not the same but I understand a little. Anyway, i'm going to leave now so you can have your privacy. You are free to steal my flowers whenever you want.”

He turned around, praying his feet remember how to go back.

The sun was sinking below the horizon. Everything looked orange. Warm.

And then he heard it.

“Phil?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my lovely beta, you can find her at [@effingmeteors](https://twitter.com/effingmeteors?s=20) on twitter


End file.
